Reencuentro
by Euran Enzan
Summary: Thanatos recordaba a ese mocoso y guerrero, los recuerdos lo inducen y cuando se da cuenta esta redescubriendo algo de sí que prefirió ocultar. ADV: LIME, YAOI


**Ciao, nada que ver con mis drabble de Poseidón, pero este será uno sobre otro dios... ¡Thanatos!**

**En serio me sorprende ver el poco material que hay para Pose, Thana, los Oniros, Hyonos... es muy poco, así que empezaré a poner mi granito de arena para ellos.**

**Aunque este fic es Shonen-ai y algo raro, aún no se como manejar a Thanatos (vamos, que la muerte es imparcial y este es muy malhumorado)**

**Drabble Thanatos**

_Los humanos son basura... no son menos que basura, son estúpidos y arrogantes, se creen dignos de estar en la superficie, se creen buenos, ¿qué no entienden que no son digno de nada? El Hado debe ser cruel con ellos, hacerlos sufrir, para que al llegar al Inframundo deban seguir sufriendo, para que sufran... para que sientan lo que es ser olvidados y seguir viviendo una mentira...  
_

_Hace poco o mucho (depende de quien lo vea), en el siglo XVIII conocí a un niño, su pueblo fue devastado y él, en su desesperación, se creía servidor mío; era tan triste y lamentable, apenas era un niño... aunque fuese un rufián, el mocoso no merecía conocer esa cara del mundo. Me dedique a velar por su vida, vigilaba que no saliese herido en sus asaltos, a veces él se ponía a hablar en voz alta, siempre me llamaba... hasta que llegó el estúpido Patriarca del Santuario de la Diosa de La Guerra... lo dejé ir, cuando bien pude matar al anciano y seguir con el niño, pero bueno, pensé que sería mejor que él conviviese con humanos y no muertos y almas _

_Con el pasar del tiempo, lo olvidé y cuando menos lo esperé: estalló la Guerra Santa. Fue tan divertido, mis hermanas eran felices por las muertes en la guerra y yo... estaba cansado de ser un espectador más, aunque no era algo que me gustase... no me gusta mancharme de sangre, como sucede con mis hermanas... soy algo más... elegante y manipular ilusos humanos es un placer que los dioses hemos desarrollado desde hace tiempo.  
_

_Pero dolió ver al mocoso reaparecer en mi vida, ya hecho un atractivo y varonil hombre, pero con un odio infundado hacia mí... bueno, no tan infundado, él nunca supó que velé por su vida en ese pueblo en ruinas. Me demostró muchas cosas, pero las más importante y que no me detuvó ... se puede sonreír aún si Nike no está de tu lado... porque era más que obvio que él y su maestro perderían... bueno, eso fue hasta que me hizo enojar y... perdí, pero bueno eso fue mejor que ganar y ver el moco... no ver al hombre que durante mucho tiempo me habló aún sin recibir respuesta, morir por mis manos... además, él murió con mi avatar.  
_

_Después de salir libre de esa maldita caja (en serio que Athena nos guarda rencor, por lo menos a Poseidón lo selló en un afora bastante grande), me dí cuenta que él ya había renacido y lo busqué... vaya desilución, ese tal Death Mask era rídiculo y cruel, pareciera que su alma tuvo una descomposición en su época en el Inframundo... pero bueno, no perdió su encanto a la muerte, seguía considerandome (junto a mis hermanas) seres piadosos y crueles... dignos de admirarse._

_Con su muerte, lo busqué y esperé a que recordará su vida anterior... me le presente_

_-_Manigoldo- _al llamarlo el me volteo a ver, su primera expresión fue de sorpresa y la siguiente una sonrisa cansada- _¿pasa algo?-

-¿Te vas a vengar de lo de la última vez?- _niego con la cabeza y me siento a su lado, él me ve curioso_\- ¿ese es tu cuerpo original?_ \- asiento viendolo tan fijo como él me veía-_ Bonitos ojos-_ parpadeo y desvío la mirada_

-Piropearme no te dará el perdón-_ él se ríe divertido, sin querer lo imito_\- ¿cómo es que te volviste DeathMask?-_ le pregunto después de nuestro ataque de risa, él me observa con sus ojos azules oscuros (me gusta mucho ese color)_

-Creo que mi educación esta vez fue un fracaso-_ se recuesta en el piso y palmea a su lado_\- ¿y que haces aquí?- _me pregunta y yo me acuesto pero ocupando su cuerpo como colchón, él no se niega sino que me pasa una mano izquierda por mi cintura_

-Te vine a buscar- _le confieso sin tapujos, él me observa sorprendido y se sonroja al verme tan cerca de su rostro_ \- Quería verte-_ me acerco a sus labios y los uno en un leve beso, beso que es correspondido con rápidez por Manigoldo, lo siento hundir su mano derecha en mi bello y acercar más nuestros rostros y que el beso se vuelva más profundo y pasional  
_

_Sus manos son fuertes, grandes y acaricían con suavidad y posesión; sus besos son huellas por todo lado donde tocan; su penetración es profunda, me hace sentir lleno y completo; y sus gemidos, armonicos... pero más importante, al decir mi nombre en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo bien que se escucha en sus labios.  
Al acabar nos arreglamos y vestimos, él se me queda viendo al verme alzar  
_

-¿qué significo esto?_ \- lo observo y me acerco a besarlo_ \- Thanatos, ¿qué significa esto?_\- lo beso y Manigoldo me corresponde _

-Significa que me gustas y mucho- _ le contesto al separarnos, sentimos unos cosmos... sus compañeros_\- Me retiro, aún hay una guerra que pelear-_ me suelto con lentitud de sus brazos, lástima que sea más bajo que yo, hay algo que me hace sentir pequeño cerca de él. Me alejó y antes de desaparecer, él grita _

-¡No hagas esto con nadie má que yo!- _le sonrió mientras llego a los Eliseos_

**Fin Drabble Thanatos**

**Ahora que lo pienso... este Drabble fue lime xD**

**Bueno eso ni yo me lo esperé**

**Espero y les guste, no se olviden de comentar que eso me hace feliz ;)**


End file.
